Secret Touch
by kenihiko
Summary: will sanzo ever learn to relax. rated M. 53 fic.


Secret Touch

"I'm gonna make you relax even if I have to tie you to the bed."

Genjo Sanzo had those words rolling around in his newly conscious mind as he became aware of his surroundings. He was indeed tied to something and blindfolded to boot.

"Lay still priest." The voice was strange, not at all anyone he knew. He tried to swallow the burning bile that threatened to overflow from his throat. He was in the hands of strangers. Not his trusty companions, someone who could truly mean him harm.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice was demanding. "Where am I?"

"You're in no position to ask questions Genjo Sanzo"

"Why am I naked? What sick things to you think you're going to do?"

"Be quiet." The voice was close, frighteningly close. "Perhaps you need to feel the sting of my whip."

"Fuck you." Sanzo hoped if he remained defiant his captor would relent and release him unharmed.

"Your skin is so white and soft." A rough finger slid along his collarbone. "Just like perfect silk."

"Don't do that. Don't you dare fucking touch me."

"You know it was so easy to get you here like this." The voice taunted. "All it took was to get you drunk enough."

Sanzo tried to pull away as the finger continued to trace a line up his throat and along his jaw line. "You sick fucking pervert."

He was answered by a deep rumbling chuckle. "You're so beautiful especially when you're angry and scared." Fingers began to comb through his golden hair. "So soft." It was almost a purr. "You need to relax or you'll get hurt." An odd feeling object was drawn across his exposed chest. Something with soft, rubbery with multiple strands.

"What the hell was that?"

"You'll find out." The object was dragged further down his torso. It teased along his hipbone. "You'll come to like it."

"The hell I will." He struggled to pull away. Suddenly there was a slight stinging slap where the object was at his hip. It wasn't really painful, just unexpected. "You're pathetic, a rubber whip? That's suppose to bother me?"

"Are you asking for worse?" The man questioned. "I'm sure I can provide what ever you want."

Sanzo's defiance faded a little. "I'll pass. I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of getting off on my pain."

"You think that's what this is about?" the rubbery whip returned to drawing lines up and down his naked body. "Maybe you will learn to like it."

"Learn to like pain? I don't fucking think so." He strained harder. "You're insane."

He heard a full deep throated laugh echo through the room. "Insane? Really? That's a good one coming from you, you're down right nuts yourself."

"What's that got to do with this?"

The whip skimmed across his crotch. "You're enjoying this. See how hard you are." It circled his newly erect cock.

Sanzo managed a weak moan.

"You really do like being abused. I think you're the perverted one here." A hand joined the rubber as his erection was engulfed in sensation on top of sensation. Long rough strokes brought a new heightened feelings causing the bound priest to buck upwards into the invading hand.

"My, my, my I wonder if your ass likes to be fondled this much?"

"Don't." The hand and whip withdrew. "Don't do anything else to me you bastard. Leave me alone." His body jumped again as something new was circling his one nipple. "What the hell?"

"Hmm! Is the feather too soft?" It moved up to his throat. "Maybe this needs to go down to the area that's begging for more touching." The feather did follow an invisible line down to his groin and made a whispering pass over the tip of his cock. Sanzo shuddered at the feeling.

Was he beginning to enjoy this? He actually began to wish for his red headed lover. Gojyo would never do such perverse things to him, would he? The half breed was always telling him to relax and enjoy their lovemaking. It just wasn't in his nature to relax, he was the one in charge of their times together. Never the kappa. Maybe once in awhile he should relinquish control. Wait...his thoughts were becoming fuzzy. He loved Gojyo He really did.

"Gojyo..where are you?" He mumbled. The feather suddenly withdrew.

"Calling out for your lover?" A hand connected with his cheek. "You'd better shut up or I'll gag you."

"No, don't."

The rough finger traced along the sore jawline. "Behave then."

"Go fuck yourself."

That deep chuckle came again. "You may as well give up. You're completely in my control." A hot, wet tongue began to lave at one nipple causing it to harden even more. "I'll be very nice to you if you learn to behave." He gave a light nip to the same area.

Sanzo began to pant. Despite this frightening situation his body was obviously enjoying what was happening to him. He should have more control over his own bodily functions but it had turned traitor. "Bastard." He was not sure if he meant his captor or himself but he felt a little better having said it.

"Ready to give up and enjoy this?"

"Never, I'll never give up."

"Defiant and stubborn. I guess you'll never change, will you?"

"How would you know what I'm like?"

"You'd be very surprised by what I know." The voice was taunting him again. "You're actually pretty easy to read. Your body is screaming for this kind of attention." A hand wrapped once more around his straining erection, followed by that hot tongue. "You'll really love this part."

Sanzo made an involuntary moan as the tongue teased around the crown of his cock. He could not stop himself. It did feel good. Almost as good as when Gojyo was giving him one of those mind numbing blow jobs.

"Gojyo.." He called out again. His voice was becoming harsh with lust. He swore to himself that he was not going to enjoy this one little bit, despite what his body was doing, but he had no control over what was happening and his traitorous body was being a willing participant.

"Damn it. I can't take it anymore." Sanzo was startled to hear Gojyo's voice in his ear. "Are you gonna relax now baby? I don't know how much longer I can hang in here."

"Gojyo? YOUFUCKINGSONOFABITCH." He was so angry at the water sprite that his words ran together. "What the hell? Let me go, I'm gonna kill your ass."

"Fuck no, do you think I'm that stupid?" His mouth surrounded the object in his hand and Sanzo's back bowed up from the mattress. "I'm the one who's calling the shots this time. You just need to relax."

"Relax hell..." he moaned deeply. "I...I'm..GOD YES...I'm gonna cut your balls off. SHIT!" Sanzo knew with out a doubt that Gojyo was loving every minute of his torture. "Knock it off you dumb ass."

"No way, I'm just getting going." He positioned his body above Sanzo's prone figure. "Please just give into it and relax baby. I promise you it'll be good." Gojyo's voice whispered in his ear, then his teeth grazed on of the blonde's earlobes. Sanzo hissed in aggravation. "I've always wanted you like this."

"What helpless, humiliated?" Sanzo was trembling with suppressed anticipation. "Degraded?"

"No." Gojyo had backed off. "You under my control." He chuckled evilly. Sanzo could hear the unmistakable sound of clothing being taken off and dropped to the floor. "But never for you to feel those things, angel." He began to move his hands in wide deep spirals across Sanzo's chest. "I've begged you to relax, I've threatened to tie you up in order to get you to give me some control in our sex life. But god dammit you made it so I had to do it this way."

"You prick, I can't give up control of my body."

"You don't understand Sanzo..I'm a man I'd like to have some say in what we do. But you're so fucking selfish..." His voice trailed off.

"So you're gonna resort to raping me?"

Gojyo's breath hitched in his throat. "Is that what you think this is?" His hand cupped Sanzo's face lovelingly. "Baby all I want is for you to allow me to take part in this. You always get what you want, but do you think of what I want or need?"

"Gojyo? I...never..." Words failed the confused priest.

"Yeah that's right you never... Now are you gonna fucking relax or do I have to get you stupid, sloppy drunk? Just lay back and enjoy it. I promised you it will feel good."

Sanzo sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry Gojyo I never realized."

"I know." Gojyo leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the blonds forehead. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, but I'd like to be the one who makes love to you. The way we've been doing it, it's almost like you're just fucking yourself with my cock as your toy."

Sanzo willed his body to stretch and unwind. Since he knew he loved Gojyo he'd have to trust him in this. Even if it just about killed him to do so.

"At least take this damn blindfold off."

"Nuh uh!" Was the muted reply as Gojyo's whisker rough cheek rubbed over his inner thigh. "I want you to just feel things." He began to enclose Sanzo's hardened flesh with his skillful mouth. "Are you relaxed?"

"As much as I can be, but it won't last if you don't get your ass in gear."

"No being bossy." Gojyo scolded, then returned to paying attention to Sanzo's erection.

"Fucking horny kappa." Sanzo grumbled. He started when he felt the feather tickling had begun once more. "What the hell?" He tried in vain to pull away but between his bonds and a very persistent red head, he was held fast. "God dammit Gojyo"

How Gojyo managed to chuckle with a mouth full of cock was beyond Sanzo but it did have a strange effect. He felt like he was going to explode in that hot mouth if he did that particular stunt again. The feather was making small circles at the base of his cock.

"Why are you using that?"

"Why?...Doesn't it feel good?"

"Hmm yeah it does, but that's not the point." Sanzo reluctantly agreed. "But what's with the toys..........OH MY GOD." He gasped as the feather slid upward to tease the small opening. "Don't you dare." He had a bad feeling he knew what was coming next.

But Gojyo surprised him by tossing the feather aside. He heard something snap and summarized that it was a bottle of lube. He braced himself for the intrusion of Gojyo's hardened member.

When something much smaller invaded his insides he was tense all over again. "Well get on with it will you?" The finger which was what was poking at his innards, flexed and twitched, he arched upward. "Fuck that's not what I meant."

"I know that, but this is something you don't know anything about, it's called foreplay. Deal with it."

"But, but...damn." Sanzo stammered.

"Baby sometimes when people make love they take their time and play a little beforehand. It prolongs and heightens the experience."

"I know that, stupid."

"Do you? Then why always rush? We have plenty of time." Gojyo prevented him from saying anymore with a silencing kiss. "Just give into the feeling."

"I'm just not sure how much more I can hold on Gojyo I'm so close now."

The half breeds sexy chuckle nearly undid Sanzo's tenuous hold on any control he tried to maintain. "Okay sweetheart. I'll have mercy on you this one time, but we are going to do it my way more often aren't we?" It was part question part threat as Gojyo pulled his body completely away from Sanzo leaving him feel hollow and restless.

Sanzo could only nod as Gojyo's hard cock buried deep inside him. He let out something similar to a howl and gave up all hope of holding his own. After a few hard thrusts he felt the heat build to the breaking point and fell over the edge as his orgasm shook his slender frame.

When he woke in the morning he glanced over at his bed partner and grinned.

"Hey baby, 'morning" Ruby eyes blinked at him. "I like seeing you smile like that."

"Don't get too use to it shit-head."

"See all you needed was a good lay." The kappa grinned at him.

"Shut up." he reached over and brushed several strands of soft red hair away from the handsome face. "By the way...where in the hell did you get those 'toys'?"

Gojyo laughed loudly. "Ha! I'll never tell." He grabbed Sanzo's hand and kissed the palm. "Are you relaxed now?"

"No." Sanzo managed a wicked smile. "But I will be soon." He said as he placed himself on top of Gojyo "I will be real soon."


End file.
